


怂逼 九

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 九

文章开头提示：伪现背哈，和现实没啥关系。设定出国的时候弟弟已经成年可以喝酒。

54

“岳明辉！”木子洋不可置信地瞪着嘴瓢的人。  
“啊，不是。”岳明辉缓过了神尴尬地举起手摇了摇，又觉得自己这样特别傻，慌忙把手背了起来，“我说的不是那个意思啊凡子，你别想歪了。”  
他巧妙地用自己挨过的刀子再次攻击，然后拍了拍木子洋的手臂一副好哥俩的表情，“洋洋你先回去睡觉吧啊。”

木子洋承认在岳明辉冒出那句话的时候他心里有了一瞬间的慌乱，但他更清楚地知道岳明辉是最没有胆子真告白的那一个。  
没有什么特别的原因，就是怂。  
他一天到晚担在肩上的事儿除了普通的练习赶通告，连以后每个人的发展、公司的规划这些暂时还没轮到他来想的东西他都给担着。整个人似乎因为年纪最大就理所当然帮弟弟们操了他们还没开始考虑的心。

能不累吗？能不怂吗？  
要不是工作压力太大从而导致的情感失调，木子洋还没那么好乘虚而入呢。

于是他只是警告地看了一眼岳明辉，撞着卜凡的肩膀上了楼。

 

55  
“哥哥我知道你是什么意思，你不用解释。”木子洋房门一关上卜凡就上前了一步，大男孩儿也不知道该做什么举动，无措地挠了挠头，“但我还是很高兴你这么说，也很高兴你除了洋哥能考虑我。”  
“我没有……”  
“你放心吧！”卜凡握住他的肩膀，额头碰额头。

岳明辉哭笑不得，他以为自己对卜凡的说话方式早就习以为常，但这人左耳进去了不知道绕了个什么样的脑回路，右耳总是导出让岳明辉无从应付的程序。  
仿佛完全没听进去，说些话糖不算糖刀不算刀的，莫名其妙给他来这么一下岳明连表情都不知道怎么做。

“算了，你别瞎想，快去睡吧。”岳明辉挥手打发他，头疼地懒得多说，也想要上楼。卜凡猛的抓住他的手腕，眼神瞬间和刚才开心的大狗完全不一样。  
他咽了口唾沫，声音低哑道：“你要和洋哥睡？”  
岳明辉叹了口气，“我和小弟行了吧？”  
卜凡摇了摇头，“小弟今天跟隔壁练习生一块儿，不回来。”

刚才在卜凡生气的时候问了好几遍的问题岳明辉现在才得到回答，总算也是松了一口气。正要说什么就被大只的弟弟一把拦腰扛起，直接在肩上扛回了房。  
这人完全无视了被自己肩膀尖儿压到胃的岳明辉痛苦的拒绝。

 

56  
然后18年末紧密的各种工作熬人得紧，几个人上了车就睡觉回了家就睡觉，压根儿没了饱暖思淫欲的空闲。  
年初终于可以放个长假，乘着小弟的生日和金主爸爸的阔气，合着公司员工就去新西兰度假了。

满了18岁的弟弟觉得自己特洋气，走路都是横着走的。但爱逗大哥的习惯一点儿没变。  
大概是度假的氛围，也可能是换了蓝天白云温暖地儿的影响，之前的几个人关系的紧张松弛了许多。

57  
木子洋到了地儿现在超市里拿了几瓶酒，说是要给小弟尝尝鲜。  
岳明辉笑道这得是在新西兰，在欧洲的话好多地方都得等21才能买酒。  
木子洋嚷嚷着这人又开始装逼了，提着酒就到了自个儿房。

岳明辉看到房间里的双人床时有点纳闷儿，看着拿相机进门的工作人员姐姐更诧异，想着这家伙也能给录进去吗？  
这还没认真想几回呢，就被撒娇的弟弟给整懵了。

岳明辉这边儿给姐姐请出了门，一边托着衣服一边看向在床上趴着的卜凡，“困？”  
“有一点点……”卜凡哼哼唧唧地，声音粗得一逼还是用着撒娇的语气，毫无违和感反倒给岳明辉萌得不行。  
“你等会儿也洗个澡清醒一下吧。”

58  
岳明辉穿着浴袍出门的时候卜凡正坐在床上傻愣着盯着电视看，听也听不懂就这么双眼无神地瞪着。  
岳明辉擦了擦湿漉漉的头发把毛巾随处一放，揉了揉弟弟的头发，笑道：“想什么呢？”

卜凡羞恼地别过头，他最不喜欢岳明辉做出这种对小朋友一样的动作，环着他的腰一把将人带到床上。  
岳明辉慌乱地用手臂把自己撑起来，发丝的水零零落落滴在卜凡的白T上，下身贴着下身让人动都不敢动。

“又干嘛！”岳明辉声音没什么好气也没什么底气，眼神飘忽看着弟弟衣服上的水渍。  
卜凡咧着嘴笑着翻了个身，把人压在身下紧紧环住，脑袋埋在他颈肩深深吸了口气。“你好香啊。”  
柔软的嘴唇在说话的时候有意无意触碰着皮肤，是岳明辉不知道怎么解决的天然撩没错了。

“酒店自己的沐浴露，廉价味儿大，你用你也香。”岳明辉伸手推他，但推是不可能推地动的。门铃声响了好几下卜凡才不情不愿地起身，岳明辉理了理浴袍去开门。

木子洋在门口撑着墙，眼神上下扫了扫他，“洗澡了？”  
岳明辉点着头放他进门，“坐那么久飞机难受。”  
“怎么还不把头发吹干？别以为你放假你的偏头痛就跟着放假。”木子洋皱着眉，路过厕所的时候顺手把吹风机拿了出来。

卜凡回到了刚才盯电视的位置，给木子洋打了个招呼。木子洋看了他白T上明显的水渍，眯了眯眼，让岳明辉坐着，他去插上了吹风。  
“洋哥有什么事儿么？”卜凡双手往后撑着，仰头笑着问道。  
木子洋给岳明辉吹着头发，“刚才买了点酒，想叫你们一起来喝。”

岳明辉尴尬地摁住他的手，“我自己来就可以了，你别……”  
木子洋跟没听见似的，压根儿没顾着给当哥的面子。  
他就喜欢这样，喜欢看着这聪明人嘴上高谈阔论逼逼着，生活能力却极其低下需要被人照顾的样子。

“那小弟呢？你放他一个人在房里？”卜凡还是笑眯眯地看着他。  
木子洋睨他一眼，若有所思，“不然你先过去？”  
“我们三个都在这，他来不是更方便？”说着马上朝外面大喊：“小弟！！过来！！”

小弟在隔壁估计细细嗦嗦把酒放在了袋儿里，提拉着过来了。  
木子洋马上关了吹风扔到岳明辉怀里，“你自个儿来吧。”他过去接过了小弟手里的袋子，关上了门。

卜凡看着岳明辉软绵绵拿起吹风自己吹着，嘴咧得更大了。

59  
“那咱们就祝小弟成年快乐吧！”四个人拿着啤酒罐儿碰了碰杯，看着小弟愁眉苦脸地咽了口酒，乐得不行。  
灵超咂巴着嘴，小脸皱成一团：“怎么这么难喝啊！！！”

三个哥哥笑得不行，岳明辉揉了把他心肝儿软乎乎的头发，“可不是吗？所以以后绝对不能经常喝酒知道吗？”  
“今天准许你尝尝鲜。”木子洋揪了揪小弟的脸，又和他碰了个杯。

哥哥们连哄带骗让刚成年的弟弟喝了两罐儿啤酒灵超就不行了，晕乎乎红着脸摆手，“不喝了不喝了。”然后歪倒在了岳明辉身上，浑身没有骨头似的撒娇道，“我想让岳岳妈妈陪我睡可以吗？”  
岳明辉抬头看了眼木子洋的眼色，他果然表情不是很好，岳明辉回答道，“你洋哥东西都收拾好了，搬来搬去的多麻烦？”

木子洋这种洁癖整理癖是一到酒店先把第二天要穿的衣服熨好挂号，要用的护肤品一溜儿摆得整整齐齐的人。这个借口用得十分合理。

“我就想跟你睡……”灵超眨巴着大眼睛看向木子洋，“洋哥不想搬的话我和凡哥换也可以。”  
“没关系，”木子洋调整了一下表情，无奈道，“我换还不行吗？你过生日我们都听你的。”

可就为难两位大模长梭梭地挤一张床了。

60  
闹腾半天，出门吃晚饭的时候，公司的哥哥姐姐又唬着小弟喝了点酒，回酒店的时候天已经黑了。  
等最后一个木子洋洗完了战斗澡躺上床之后，房间里不出岳明辉所料地陷入了沉默。

直到他伸手关了灯卜凡才放下手机，塞到了枕头下面。  
“洋哥，我们聊聊吧。”

木子洋没料到这茬，愣了愣也放了手机，“聊什么？”  
“你说呢？”卜凡回问。

的确，在卜凡撞见了他们俩的事儿之后总是岳明辉在收拾烂摊子，工作的时候都跟没事儿人一样该咋咋。木子洋这个本来最早认识卜凡，最先开始教导这个弟弟的二哥却一次都没有正面和他谈过这个事儿，只是在一味地逃避和碰撞中火气越来越大。

“你想跟我聊岳明辉？”木子洋的语气里面带了点笑，有种当家长的终于和小孩儿have the talk的错觉。  
哪知道卜凡作为专业直球选手才懒得绕那些七扭八拐的弯儿，直接开球打得木子洋应接不暇：“你喜欢的是小弟吧？他现在也成年了……”  
“我没有，”木子洋打断他，“我对小弟不是为了……那种事。他成年了我也不会改变我们之间的相处模式。”

卜凡翻了个身，看着木子洋，“你们好像真都把我当成傻子了。”他笑了笑，好像也并没有因此烦恼，“我也就不说什么把岳明辉让给我之类的话了。洋哥，咱们公平竞争好吧？”  
木子洋有些有些讶异地转过头，皱着眉看着他，觉得自己以前似有似无察觉到的东西并非空穴来风。

“我什么都知道的，”卜凡又翻回去平躺着，伸出双手枕在脑后，“但岳明辉太怂了，不让他吃点苦他哪能老老实实呢？”  
木子洋看着卜凡的侧脸，觉得自己仿佛从来没有好好认识过这个弟弟，“你之前说的那些有的没的话？是故意的？”  
“也不算吧，他怂我不怂。”卜凡转头朝哥哥眨眨眼，“有时候真的好嫉妒你啊哥哥，也嫉妒小弟，他对你们都比对我好，就算他喜欢的人是我。”

？？？？？？  
木子洋没想到他说他知道是真他妈什么都知道？？？

“我知道你肯定要说你又不喜欢岳明辉，没什么好和我竞争的。”卜凡又看向了天花板，眼珠子黑亮黑亮的，“其实我可能也不喜欢？我不知道对男人怎么样才算是喜欢，只是有的时候看着你们俩一块儿，快bq我嫉妒疯了。”卜凡自嘲道，语气逐渐迷茫起来，“他明明喜欢的是我才对……”

木子洋哑口无言，终于领教到了卜凡让人无法接话的本领。

“所以洋哥，你朝不朝你的方向努力我不管，但是我鱼饵放这么久，要开始收网了。”卜凡冲他笑笑，“我就希望我俩关系不要闹僵，我是真把你当哥的。”  
“好。”木子洋喉咙干涩，脑子里千转百绕无法想象他想要怎么收网，甚至不知道自己和岳明辉要继续还是结束。

公平竞争，说得容易。  
这场竞争打从一开始就不是公平的。

61  
他们只知道卜凡是天然撩，不知道他也是天然黑。

TBC


End file.
